


so you can sharpen your knife

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shaving Kink, a bit of Catholicism thrown in there because why not, not an actual pairing but if you know me it's there, shaving porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shaving!kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	so you can sharpen your knife

It’s a ritual, one Jason gives as much reverence as if he was attending mass, as if watching Bruce slide the flat blade across his skin was something just as sacred as taking communion, as saying his hail Mary’s. He slips in the door every morning as soon as he hears the water running, hops up on the vanity and watches as Bruce lathers his face in soap with the funny looking brush, uses the old blade that used to belong to his father instead of some brightly colored plastic thing unbefitting of the Batman. 

Jason doesn’t dare make a sound, doesn’t talk nonstop like he usually does, cracking jokes and sarcasm and anything to fill Bruce’s awful, gloomy silences, not for this. For this he sits still for a change, hands in his lap and just watches. Sometimes Bruce will glance at him when he comes in, but most of the time he doesn’t even acknowledge he’s there, just goes about his normal routine, then finishes getting dressed.

Today Jason’s sitting on the edge of the counter like usual, but this morning he’s all nervous energy, his fingertips itching to trace across the dark stubble that appeared overnight on Bruce’s jaw and feel it bristle against the whirls of his fingerprints. He gets lost staring at Bruce’s hands, how big they are, just like the rest of him, and he nearly jumps out of his skin when Bruce stops after soaping his face up, turns the blade around and offers it to him. 

“You,” he says and pats Jason’s thigh, moves to stand between Jason’s legs. “It’s time you learned.”

Jason’s hand shakes and his chest is so tight with the trust Bruce just handed him that he feels dizzy with it. “What,” Jason says through shallow little breaths, Bruce standing between his legs in nothing but a towel tied around his waist, water from the shower still clinging to his chest. “What if I cut you?”

“You won’t,” Bruce says, looking down at him through thick, dark eyelashes that would look ridiculous on any other man, but just make Bruce look even more unbelievably gorgeous, so unbelievable Jason sometimes thinks he made him up in his head.

“No,” Jason says and breathes out a steady breath, grips the blade between his thumb and forefinger and slides it down the curve of Bruce’s jaw. “I’d never hurt you.”


End file.
